gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Potion (TAWOG episode)
"The Potion" is a Season 1 episode. Synopsis Anais along with Penny try to find a cure for a weird potion that caused illness to spread through Elmore. Characters Main Characters *'Anais Watterson' *'Penny Fitzgerald' Minor Characters *'Gumball Watterson' *'Darwin Watterson' *'Hamburger Cop' *'Alan Keane' *'Carmen' *'Rob' *'Rocky Robinson' *'Bobert' *'Masami Yoshida' *'Sarah G. Lato' *'Tobias Wilson' *'Tina Rex' *'Carrie Kruger' *'Josh' *'Clare Cooper' Transcript : Penny: Anais! I said shoot the doll I hang at the tree branch, not a bird! Anais: Can we just take a walk instead of doing archery? I know you said you want to hangout with me because Gumball is busy and you two promises to do archery today, but I have never played it before. Not to mention I just killed a bird. Penny: I suppose that's not the only thing you've shot. : Anais: Oops. I didn't realize I'll turn into a murder in just seven minutes. Penny: It's fine, let's go and get some fresh air. : Anais: So, how was you relationship with my brother? Penny: I wouldn't say it's good nor bad. Somewhat in between of misery and happiness. Anais: You guys didn't seem to get along very well anymore. If I remember, I saw you keep getting annoyed by him. : Penny: Wait, how did you know? Anais: The writer said so. Penny: What? Anais: Nevermind. Penny: Okay...? He apologized for it so everything is fine now I guess. Anais: I wonder if he's actually busy or just using the word "busy" as an excuse. Penny: He's definitely slacking off right now. Anyway, we aren't gonna waste up time by talking about him. Let's get to know each other more. Anais: How? Penny: You know, by introducing like when we make a new friend. Anais: Right. You're going to do it first. Penny: Let's go somewhere we can sit and talk like an actual friend who have known for years. : Penny: I'm Penny Fitzgerald, a 12 years old girl who lives with my parents and my younger sister. Nice to meet you. Anais: Is it necessary to shake someone's hand in a introduction? And you introduction sounds like someone from the first grade. Just introduce like a normal people. Penny: A social awkward and a four years old kid shouldn't be telling someone older who socialize more how to do such stuff. Anais: Excuse me? : Anais: I might be only four years old, but I take care of Gumball definitely better than you do by making him breakfast, hacking a security system in Darwin's domination to let him pass the entrance and helping him deliver gifts on the Sluzzle Tag day. Penny: No need to bring up something from years ago. I'm Penny Fitzgerald, I'm 12 and lives with my parents along with my sister. Got it? Anais: Yes, thank you. I'm Anais Watterson, a genius four years old kid who lives in a weird family of mine. Penny: Finally, someone admitted their family is weird. Anais: Well you should be more concerned how you are a monster lives under a shell for three years. Penny: Hey, stop talking back to me! Anais: You're starting it first! : Anais: Wait, what is this? : Penny: It say; "I will spread the potion so she can feel how I feel!". What does that mean? Anais: There's a log date of this note. Look! 03-02-17 or the second day of March! This is written yesterday! Penny: Don't be so suspicious, it might only be a dairy of a person who got rejected by his crush. Anais: But why is it here? Penny: Just put it in the trash. Oh my gosh, I need to head home now. Goodbye! Anais: I'm heading home too. Bye! : Anais: It's a threat or not? Gumball: Anais just go to sleep already. Darwin: Yea, rather than staring at the paper, you better get some sleep. Anais: Fine. : Anais: Oh my gosh I need to get ready as fast I can! Penny: Hey, Anais! Anais: Hi, Penny. So I woke up late, tries to get everything done in a non-ordinary speed and now my head is shaking like an earthquake. Penny: That's funny. Wait a minute, your brothers don't wake you up? Anais: I don't know, I don't see them anywhere. Penny: They must have gone earlier. Anais: Well I guess they are not the only people to go early to school. Penny: Hey Rocky! Where is everyone? : Anais: Why the food would he do such weird thing? Penny: The kids went to school earlier and Rocky dressed like a woman? What does that even mean? Anais: There must be something going around. Like a zombie apocalypse caused by a plant but we're the only people who aren't infected by the virus. : Anais: It's only 7:15 AM but school starts on 7:30. Why are they in the class already? Penny: This is more complicated than I thought... : Penny: '''Oh my god, what just happened to you all? '''Carrie: Awh, it's nothing, just a change! Gumball: Everything sucks. Darwin: My life have been sucked in the void. Alan: Who cares about how other people feel, my feelings are much more matter. Penny: Dude, what is going on? Gumball: It doesn't matter, none of your business. Penny: I'm being serious, tell me! Gumball: Go ask someone else, you punk! Penny: What the actual what? Everything's odd. : Anais: Remember the note we got? I guess- Penny: -No way. No way. We got into an apocalypse and we're the only people saved from the illness. Anais: I knew it! But why are we the only people who are aware of this situation? Penny: Because usually the villain doesn't attack the main characters. Gallery Trivia *Anais breaks the fourth wall by saying "The writer said so", referencing the people who think of the plot of the episode. *Alternative designs of them are counted as the official design in the GRATISTICArtistic fanon world. *Anais referencing to multiple episodes from the original episodes, such as: **"Making him breakfast": The Responsible **"Hacking a security system": The Safety **"Helping him deliver gifts": The Lie *The line "Like a zombie apocalypse caused by a plant" is a reference to Train To Busan. Category:Season 1